Sufin family drabbles!
by DREAMghost
Summary: A few drabbles with my fave family, The hanatama family or the su fin family! Watch as family life ensues!


Finland sighed softly, eyes low as he thought over recent events. Sealand and Sweden had had an argument, peter had stormed out. He didn't even know where his son was. A worried noise slid from him and he placed a hand over his eyes shaking his head softly. Sweden watched him from the other side of the room, guilt slowly working in the back of his mind. He had pushed the micro-nation too far...he knew that, but in the heat of an argument he couldn't help what he had said. It was scary how much peter reminded him of himself, the boys eyes were always cold, he had even begun to don similar glasses to him. When asked about it the boy would just shrug you off, much in the way he himself would. He had certainty changed from that tiny nation with a breath-taking smile to the cold hearted man who shrugged off any chances of friendship.

Finland stood, unable to take it anymore, pulling his coat on and making his way to the door. 'Ill be back with him soon...could you make dinner, su san?' The Finnish male smiled quietly to the Swedish man watching as he nodded before heading outside into the snow, to find his son.

Peter knew it was true. He knew it was true even before his father had yelled thoese words to him. But it still hurt. Tears pricked at his eyes, the glasses he wore had slipped onto the snowy ground, making him look younger. His hands shaking slightly from the cold he began to hum a song his father had sung to him many times.

'Rida, rida ranka, Hästen heter Blanka '' (Rider Rider Rocker, the horses name is Blanca)

His hands clenched as he remembered from his child hood. He had been so...free then...he had changed so much...

''Liten pilt med ögon blå,, kungakronor skall du få.'' (Small lad with shining blue eyes, royal crown shall be your prize)

He acted so much like his father now. He had done it out of the need to be close. He loved his father, he had cried multiple times because he was not like him. He would be forever apart from the other...

''När du dem har vunnit,, ungdomsro försvunnit. '' (When you've won it at last, peace of youth shall be past)

He had even taken Swedish lessons from Denmark, He wanted to be close to his father so badly. After His uncle had found out about his depression, his harming, he told Sweden he was taking the blond for a year

'När du dem har vunnit,, mandomsro försvunnit ' (When you've won them at last, manhoods peace will be past)

In that year the Dane had taught him all he would have known if he had been a Swedish child, the language, the history...He already had a slight Swedish accent from living with his father but learning the language had made is stronger. His eye sight had been fucked up by some kid he had fought with. The kid had chucked a stone in his eyes, he had to wear glasses. He has chosen glasses similar to his fathers, another token to feel closer to him.

When he had returned home, his parents had been amazed at his change from the bright boy that always loved trouble to a down to eath teen, serious and cold. Of course finland had gotten so upset over his eyes...

he chuckled softly at the memory, snow flakes falling from the dark sky, tears dripping down his face  
/.../ = memory

/He stood before the door, anxious to see his parents again. His uncle had been extremely good to him but he had missed the parental nations dearly. Seeing the door slid open quietly as an excited Finnish face peeking through the gap he attempted a small smile, it didn't turn out very well but at least he tried.. Finland cried happily 'Swe he's home! He's home!' before flinging open the door, and rushing to hold his son in a death grip hug. Sealand had already outgrown the Finnish man, a head taller. He chuckled softly, embracing the smaller parent in his arms 'I am home ma..' Sweden had also appeared, gripping his son from behind, rubbing the child s hair with his hand. Peter was still smaller that the father figure, just a head smaller. 'Welcome home, peter/' den had let the family to their business, happy that his part was over. Finland looked up into peters eyes, a confused expression colouring the mans face

'What happened to your face, peter..?' He reached a hand up to trail the faint scar over his nose before slipping off the glasses, turning the boys vision blurry. 'M-ma please, I need those...' he reached out sightlessly to reach for them and he felt Sweden grab his hand, leading him in whilst Finland examined the glasses, following them. He grew uncomfortable 'Pa please..' he muttered uneasily, being unable to see made him nervos. Sweden hushed him with a hand before slipping his own glasses over the boys face. It was a tiny bit better, he must be blinder than his father. 'Your mothers just fixing them, he noticed they were broken...is it better?'

Peter attempted another smile 'A little..' he found his way to a seat before looking to his fathers direction.

'How did it happen..? I thought den was supposed to be taking care of you?' the elder growled softly and sealand was qick to put his mind at rest 'N-no pa, it was my fault, a kid started a fight with me and it got out of hand..'

Sweden looked at him for a moment before nodding, sitting beside the boy 'We missed you peter...we thought we did something wrong when Denmark told us he was taking you, and for a year too..' Peter smiled, shaking his head softly 'Uncle matt just wanted to help me...that's all'' He cringed as he remembered his uncles reaction to the actions he did.

The two sat in companionable silence before Finland hopped back over, smiling as he slipped swedens glasses from his face, once again slipping him into a blurry world before handing him hos own glasses back. Smiling gratefully, feeling the other sit beside him he muttered 'thank you ma..' before slipping on the glasses upon his nose, smiling slightly as his sight was given back.

The house hadn't changed in his absence, still the painting of his family sat atop the fire place, the figures he and his mother had made still sat on the windows, the chair he and his father built sat in the same corner he left it in.

'I'm glad to be home ma...pa'' /

It was a different story now. He was sat in the snow, singing the words to a child lullaby, thinking over old memories. Picking up a handful of snow he watch as some of it blew away, still all a blur, his glasses still in the snow. Maybe he was too obsessed...but he wanted to be as close to his parent as possible...when his father has said...that...his heart had broken.

/Sealand glared at his father figure 'Why must I, I cannot do anymore for you pa, my own country is under constant attack from England!'' the boy growled, his similarities with Sweden really shining through. The stance they held was similar, even the look in their eyes. He could have been his twin if he wanted to. Sweden growled 'you must because you are living under my roof, you shouldn't even be here, you're not even a real country for one, and if you were you have no relation to me!' Sweden rarely lost his temper, but at this time he was fuming, hands shaking as he growled, eyes totally unforgiving. In the back of his mind, as soon as he said that he regretted it.

Peters eyes widened and stepped back, eyes one of horror. Not another word was passed as he roughly pushed past his father and out the door, slamming it hard behind him. Silence.

'what have I done.'/

Finland slipped a little as he fought against the wind, seeing a large figure huddled at the base of a tree. Drawing closer he settled beside the crying boy, picking up the glasses from the snow, cleaning them, as gently as he could. 'Peter..honey?' No reply was given but the boy leaning his head on Finlands shoulder, letting the tears drip from his unseeing eues. 'Im never going to be truly your kid am I mama..' he sobbed, shaking softly as he let his feelings go, porring out in the form of tears. Fin smiled and kissed the boys forehead chuckling 'How could you not be ours my honey...you look like a miniature version of your father.. you even speak in the same tounge! And you will always be your mamas boy at heart..' he rubbed at the boys tears

'but ill never properly be related to you...by blood..i just want to be yours..' a heart broken sob followed and he buried his face into his mothers shoulder, letting the other comfort him, rock him back and forth. Finland just hummed softly trying to comfort the boy.

((Okay few things to explain; Headcanons :

1 Peter hates being related to England, there are many times when he tried to take his resemblance to england away, like shaving his eyebrows off, dying his hair with bleach ect ect

2. I have a soft spot for uncleden/nephewsealand o3o so i made den responsible DDDDDDDDDD: and he took care of sea, making him stop self harming ect, helping him become a bit more to who he wanted to be

3. because of this need to be close to his parents, he grows to be extremely simmalar to his father sweden, often conversing in swedish than actual english o3o))

P.S. guys, i really wish to learn swedish but i cant find a good site anywhere! can you guys help?


End file.
